This invention relates in general to foldable vehicle seats.
Foldable seats are becoming increasingly popular in vehicles, especially in second and third row seating for mini-vans and SUVs. Generally, such seats have a deployed position suitable for supporting an occupant of the vehicle and a stowed position suitable to adapt the interior of the vehicle for conveying cargo.
Such seats usually include a seat back portion and a lower seat portion. Typically, a lower seat suspension is mounted directly to a lower seat frame and a lower seat cushion is mounted directly to the lower seat suspension and/or the lower seat frame. Thus, any deformation of the lower seat cushion or lower seat suspension caused by the weight of an occupant occurs within the frame space of the lower seat frame.
In an attempt to decrease the interior vehicle space occupied by the lower seat portion, the lower seat frame may be formed relatively smaller, such as by narrowing or foreshortening. If the lower seat frame is relatively narrow or otherwise configured such that the lower seat frame may cause discomfort for the occupant, extra foam thickness (increased cushioning) is typically added to improve comfort.
In one type of folding seat, the lower seat portion hinges forward into a vertical position and the seat back portion hinges forward to a horizontal position suitable for supporting cargo on the back of the seat back portion. In such a seat each of the lower seat portion and the seat back portion each move as a unit and occupy the same amount of space, although in a different configuration. In order to save space, the lower seat frame may be formed relatively smaller; however, this may cause discomfort for the occupant. The lower seat frame may include additional cushioning to increase comfort for the occupant; however, the space that would have been otherwise saved is lost.
Consumers of automotive vehicles desire foldable second and third row seats that are comfortable when deployed and take up the smallest possible space when stowed.